StarClan
StarClan is made up of the spirit cats that have died from the four Clans of the Forest. StarClan cats live in their own forest in their after-life. They leave starry paw prints, and their pelts glow with a pale light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. StarClan is sometimes referred to as the "fifth Clan" of the forest. They watch over the Clans from the sky and send prophesies to warn of impending danger. At every half-moon the medicine cats of each Clan go to their "sacred place" (Moonstone or Moonpool) to speak with StarClan and receive advice about the future. When a new leader is appointed, StarClan gives them their nine lives and replaces the second half of their name with "star". StarClan has no control over what happens to cats in the living world, confirmed in Secrets of the Clans. __TOC__ Information :StarClan sends messages to the Clans in times of great danger or confusion. Medicine cats receive these signs at Moonpool or Moonstone. To receive the signs of StarClan medicine cats either drink the water at Moonpool or touch noses with the Moonstone. StarClan can also walk in cats dreams to give them signs even if they are not at Moonpool or Moonstone. StarClan has no defined leader or deputy, but when a leader dies, he or she keeps the -star suffix in their name. There is also a Place of No Stars, which is the opposite of StarClan, where cats who have "caused great pain in their lives" go when dead. StarClan cats can enter the Place of No Stars, but they run the risk of being trapped there, unable to find their way back. Silverpelt :Silverpelt is, in essence, StarClan's territory. In the fandom, Silverpelt, which is a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, is believed to be the Milky Way. Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears for the deceased. This is a theory brought up in Into the Wild. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :StarClan tells Spottedleaf that Fire alone will save your Clan. The fire turns out to be Firepaw, who fulfills his prophecy. Redtail, Lionheart, Oakheart, Rosetail and Spottedleaf die. Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice, Spottedleaf enters Fireheart's dream to give him a message from StarClan. :Whiteclaw and Clawface die, and Bluestar loses a life. Forest of Secrets :Silverstream and Brokentail die Rising Storm :Spottedleaf tells Fireheart to "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep". Yellowfang, Whitethroat, Cinderfur, Nightstar, Patchpelt, Halftail and Runningwind die. A Dangerous Path :Spottedleaf visits Fireheart in a dream, along with Yellowfang. Together, they show him WindClan territory, telling him that this is where a "battle will not be fought". Brindleface, Snowkit, Swiftpaw, Crookedstar and Bluestar die. The Darkest Hour :Bluestar tells Fireheart that "Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest," thus warning him about the battle with BloodClan and to become LionClan. Fireheart also gets his nine lives from the following StarClan members: Lionheart, Redtail, Silverstream, Runningwind, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar. Stonefur, Tigerstar, Bone, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Gorsepaw, Deadfoot, and Scourge die, and Firestar loses a life. Firestar's Quest Bluestar comes, early in the book, and tells Firestar about SkyClan, and to worry about ThunderClan, not a forgotten Clan. :Skywatcher tells Firestar, There will be three, kin of your kin, that hold the power of the stars in their paws. :In Leafstar's leader ceremony, Redstar, Birchstar, Dawnstar, and Swiftstar appear from StarClan and apologize to Cloudstar for not allowing SkyClan to stay. Willowpelt, Skywatcher, the head rat and Rainfur die, while Firestar looses a life. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The cats of StarClan came together and chose four cats, one from each Clan, to go on a journey to find a new home for the Clans. :Cinderpelt receives a sign in a clump of burning bracken: Fire and tiger will destroy the Clan. This means that the daughter of "Fire" (Squirrelpaw) and the son of "Tiger" (Brambleclaw) will destroy the Clan. Firestar tries his hardest to separate the two, in fear of the destruction of ThunderClan. However, the prophecy come true, but "destroying the Clan" meant that the two cats would destroy the suffering Clan and rebuild it by leading them to the lake territory. :No deaths. Moonrise :In Moonrise, it is discovered that the members of StarClan are not the only warrior ancestors in the sky; the mountain Tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water, has their own set of ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. From the Tribe of Endless Hunting: "A silver cat, not from this tribe, will save us from Sharptooth." It was thought to be Stormfur, but it was actually Feathertail. :Feathertail, Larchkit and Dappletail die. Dawn :Spottedleaf leads Squirrelpaw to her sister Leafpaw at the Twolegplace. Later, StarClan reveals the path to the new territory, by showing a "dying warrior." The dying warrior turned out to be a shooting star, as Squirrelpaw discovered, which showed the Clans where to go. In the mountains, Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw and tells her that StarClan is always watching the Clans. :Hollykit, Smokepaw, Mudfur and Shrewpaw die. Starlight :Spottedleaf leads Leafpaw to the Moonpool, the new gathering place for medicine cats go to share tongues with StarClan. :Tallstar, Mudclaw and two unknown ShadowClan warriors die Twilight :StarClan tells Cinderpelt that she will be joining them soon, though they do not know when. :Sootfur and Cinderpelt die. Sunset :Spottedleaf tells Leafpool that Cinderpelt was reborn to life as Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail's kits. :Hawkfrost dies, although he does not go to StarClan; he goes to the Place of No Stars for his evil acts. In the Power of Three The Sight :Spottedleaf interrupts Jaypaw's conversation with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. :Also, the prophecy about Firestar's kin of kin is revealed to Jaypaw. :Molekit, Rainwhisker, and Goldenflower have died between Sunset and The Sight. Dark River :Lionpaw makes friends with a WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw and they secretly play in some tunnels. Then ThunderClan nearly fights WindClan. : Outcast :The Tribe of Endless Hunting tells Jaypaw about the kin of Firestar's kin told as Three will come, kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. :Jag dies during The Great Battle before. Eclipse :In the Prologue, Spottedleaf is seen chasing a mouse, and accidentally disturbing a flea-infested Yellowfang. Whitestorm and Bluestar then come and join them, and they begin arguing about the three kits in the prophecy. Later, when Jaypaw travels to the Moonpool, he walks in Littlecloud's dream, where Runningnose is talking to him about restoring Blackstar's faith in moving to the lake. Sol also deludes Blackstar and convinces him StarClan is not always right. After the Gathering, Jaypaw is visited by StarClan in a dream, where Yellowfang reassures him that all answers will come in time. Long Shadows :In the Prologue, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar are arguing with Midnight over why she told Sol about the Clans. Later, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw fake a sign to make Blackstar believe in StarClan again, but it turns out to be real. Sunrise :In the prologue, Bluestar and Yellowfang are seen arguing about the kits finding out about the prophecy. Yellowfang attacks Bluestar, who reminds her she's her leader. Later, Yellowfang comes to Jayfeather in a dream. She tells him she can tell him who his father is, and gave him a crow's feather. Honeyfern dies. Known Members ThunderClan ::Thunderstar ::Bluestar ::Redstar ::Pinestar ::Sunstar ::Lionheart ::Whitestorm ::Redtail ::Goosefeather ::Spottedleaf ::Yellowfang ::Snowfur ::Runningwind ::Moonflower ::Rosetail ::ThistleclawRevealed on www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html ::Mumblefoot ::Larksong ::Brightspirit ::Braveheart ::Shiningheart ::Dappletail ::Mosskit ::Shrewpaw ::Hollykit ::Larchkit ::Sweetpaw ::Swiftpaw WindClan ::Windstar ::Tallstar ::Smallstar ::Swiftstar ::Deadfoot ::Wolfheart ::Runningstorm ::Adderkit :: RiverClan ::Riverstar ::Crookedstar ::Birchstar ::Oakheart ::Mudfur ::Feathertail ::Silverstream ::Stonefur ShadowClan ::Shadowstar ::Nightstar ::Dawnstar ::Raggedstar ::Runningnose ::Spottedpaw ::Blossomkit ::Snowstar References Category:Clans